


Give Percy Jackson A Fckn Break 2020

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Daddy Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Spousal Abuse, Mentioned Percabeth - Freeform, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, mentioned gabe ugliano - Freeform, mentioned poseidon, mentioned sally jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Kudos: 22





	Give Percy Jackson A Fckn Break 2020

_ ‘The Gods don’t know everything.’ _ Bitter resentment sits on the bright, white teeth of Perseus Jackson, never leaving his lips,  _ ‘They sit on their immortal thrones, come to Earth to ruin lives, and reap the benefits. They don’t know the struggles their partners and children go through just to live for a minute time; just to live for a moment longer than allocated by the fates.’ _

He sits on his bed. The walls are a cream color, adorned with blue decorations. It’s sea-themed. Back when he first moved in, back when he was still  **wide-eyed** at the thought of immortals, he designed his room after  **_Poseidon, God of the Seas_ ** and his father. Years of abandonment and anger swept off Percy’s shoulder by a shiny new power and a purpose. He bent to their will and forgot everything that happened

But when his mother  **flinches** at sudden movements, or the smell of alcohol  _ wafts _ through his nose, what happened all comes flooding back. When someone even mentions  **gambling** or has the name  **‘Gabe’** or mentions  **boarding school,** he stiffens and retreats into himself. The great  _ Perseus Jackson, prophesied Hero of Olympus twice over, survivor of Tartarus and seasoned quester _ , finds a way to hide or change the subject because years of practice never leave you.

So yeah, Percy’s  **_bitter_ ** . The treatment of mortals and demigods sits unspoken, filling his mind and breeding a jaded man. They ignored him until the monsters started to draw attention to the world at large. He wasn’t claimed until he was  _ usefu _ l and the Gods keep calling for him nonstop and he’s  **sick of it.** He’s not responding anymore. The world could  _ burn _ around him and as long as his family and Annabeth are safe,  **he doesn’t care who’s hurt anymore.**

  
  



End file.
